User talk:Agent M
Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 ---- Friendship Request Hi do you want to be friends? Mokey Mokey Man 19:58, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Mokey Mokey Man friends Do you wanna be friends?, User:Monkeybug500 SENd BaCK So What if I did? Nyah! Funny face.JasonL 17:13, September 10, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Alert! Alert! Something's wrong!! Hacker I'm not making this up. Someone is hacking my ****ing account! DogDays124 19:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Animusic's Back The user, HeyMrDJ, I expect is Animusic. On his user page he said he like Madonna. He wish happy birthday to Animusic as you can see here, and he is spamming again. 21:31, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes we shall. (I am patroling him). 22:14, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Reply Yes, I have had to deal with a lot of vandals lately, and I've cracked down to the point where I'm not even giving warnings to vandals anymore, I'm just blocking them on the spot. As for your adminship, I think you possess all the right qualities, except that you continuously call bad users "retards", "pricks", etc., and name-calling like this isn't something that administrators do. But other than that, I think you could possibly become an admin in the near future, although I'm not the right one to ask about obtaining adminship. - AWA I think we should join the Anti-Wikia Alliance, because the new skin is a very very bad idea. You said you wanted a link? Here it is: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Anti-Wikia_Alliance Wow great page! I like your page!And thanks for answering my question. Fine Fine. I stopped. I also have a confusing question. Is it really possible that Edd is bald? P.S. I'm just to help you to get to 2nd place in the achievement Leaderboard. Are you a Nazz Fan?... ...or an Eds fan? User: Biljana Majstorovic-Bjedov Reply Maybe... When I have the time. Oh sorry i'm new i haven't got the hang on it Vandal Reply Already took care of it. Account Sorry about that. It was an accident. I'll fix it. User:Dandej I'm quite sorry about all this. It's the first time I'm writing on someones talk page. Warning Please stop having pointless arguments with AchieverBeaver88. Nobody wants to read over these constant flame wars. - Yeah, I've already stopped. I'm gonna try reason with this guy somewhere else... hi hey yo im a big fan of ed edd n eddy family guy,south park ive written a bunch of fan fan fictions one is about the urban rangers geting there owen series its called "the adventures of the urban rangers' eny way nice profile page New thing in this wiki I, want to asked you what's going on here well? And, how could I go to my "Home Page". ??? Dude what do you mean Saibot011 OK OK OK OK OK OK I will prove my grammar. yo yo nice profile hi k thanks im a big ed edd n eddy fan i write alotta fan fictions tho wanna be friends -captain melonhead Why do you act so tough? Are you a bully victim in really life? Why do you act so tough, for example you insult other users that are doing something wrong. You shouldn't do that especially, online that's called cyber bullying that's extremely bad. Yep, Agent M I agree with the above message. Like I give about what some troll has to say about me. For Your Eds Only–Vandal Video About a week ago, I went to watch the For Your Eds Only video on Clip4e, and there I found that someone had vandalized it (adding bleeps in). I am wondering if I may delete this video. 18:46, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Stop it! I didn't have a grammar mistake. Also, can you please stop making some reason for a little sand that is stuck together with a little mood. Mr. Harsh please stop making some more harshly comments. Stay in school, huh? And, you must stay in kindergarden forever and ever. You're saying a noun but, it isn't the right the way you say. You, know how to do something at the best it's your harshly behaveviour. Signatures/CleanWater28 You, must be a trollish child when you are young. "Harsh" I mean. Another, harshly and tough message from you. Yay! Listen Agent M you still does not deserve it and someday something will be here for you. Aww Zzzzzz...! I'm from USA I am speaking English at home at school and everywhere. I didn't have a grammar mistake. Watch me you spelled "isn't" wrong. I'm born in America. My ugly face? Of course, you say that kill her by showing your big uglyest butt and face to her! Watch out before preparing to go to the gravyard. Tear your stupid pants infront of everyone and show your butt! Beg for everything now. At Once! Also, make sure that you're butt is clean before I can hit with a branch. You and your partner DogDays124 are going straight into my dog's mouth. You, have a terrible diease today. That's why you must take out of your pants and wash you stupid and huge butt. I can let go of my dog and says "Bite him!" then, my dog will rush towards you and bite you until your ugly face bleed. You, can delete my blog if you want to. You can do everything. It's impossible that you didn't have a breakfast today. Don't ever, try to lie you must be eating your breakfast by now or waiting until the breakfast is ready. I always slept at 10:45 but, sometimes I slept at 1:11 it's very late time. I woke up at 8:00 when it's time for school and I woke up at 9:21 in Sunday and Saturday. If, there is anything you want to yell off in my talk page so run fast as you can into the bathroom and starts to vomit. Private for you sucker! I didn't need some private because you're dancing around, me with a some messages that was written on your T-shirt. Yes, or Yep you are vomiting because I take a soap and throw it into your mouth by saying "Take that, Mr. Harsh I can wash your mouth instead of breaking your teeth!". Do you understand?. I, can pull your stupid and nasty hair and kick you then I will let go off your damn-stupid hair. And, you will be gone forever because you land on the Pluto Planet when I kick you so hard. I will tied you, to a tree then I will let go all of the dangerouras animals and allow them to bite you they will finish you off. And, your last word is same like Eddy's last word in Brother, Can You Spare an Ed? "Mommy!". I know that, you're shaking all over the body with sweats all over the body. But, you pretends to be brave you are scared now I know. I'm also not, afraid of you because you are a timid person. Because, the whole world secertly believe that you're timid and so yours family is also timid. Quiet. Don't yell so much because, you're gonna pee on everybody that's why I will took an axe and chop your stupid butt down. Yawn. I think you must have a feces for that toy axe, because they wanted million dollars for that axe. You can, have a stinky sock and I can have a president clothes.